Welcoming Wonderland
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: Artemis doesn't want to leave Wonderland. He's making her leave even though he doesn't want her to. Will she ever find Wonderland again, or will she lose the friends she'd made along the way?


_***bows* I finally found the Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice so I moved my story here. Guess this is just a little bit of Fluff. *fangirl moment* I just LOVE Boris. He is the best! XD Read and have fun. Oh if you feel like Review I welcome all comments, flames or none.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Heart no Kuni no Alice or anything relating to it. If I did, well, It'd probably be all about Boris, Elliot, Julius, Nightmare, Dee/Dumb, Pierce and Joker. *grins* THEY ALL ROCK!_**

* * *

_**Welcoming Wonderland**_

"Boris, I don't want to leave Wonderland." Artemis sighed. She'd never really thought that she would be able to find a place she called home. Ever since she was born her family moved within a year or sooner. She hated it, never finding a real friend or someone she could trust. "I don't want to leave all of you behind." She might not have found home but she did find a place she wanted to stay. And that place didn't really exist.

This was a dream world, a world were no one cared about a life and a place were everyone loved the foreigner; Artemis. But Artemis did love any of them. She didn't even know what a friend was, let alone love. She did though care for them. Each had a place in her heart that could never be replaced. No matter how different they looked, how crazy they acted, or how much blood they shed, these people were ones that she did not want to leave.

"You don't have to Artemis, but it would be best if you did." Boris forced her face up so he could look her in the eyes. "We are in your world as well. Everyday people that influence you. Just look for us and you will see this world again but through our eyes." Boris hugged her one last time. In the place where a heart should be Boris didn't really want Artemis to go. She was his friend and ally. His comrade and dance partner. As well as , to be honest, someone he loved. The others had already said their good-byes but Boris wanted to stay with her until the end. He gave her hand one last squeeze before lifting her onto one of the notches on the Clock Tower. She smiled at him as she fell backwards off the tower, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her over.

"Artemis you have to wake up." Artemis heard the voice of her sister called to her. "Sister, I don't want to wake yet." Artemis mumbled. Then she heard a laugh that she could never forget. Her eyes launched themselves open and there she saw her sister, but behind her was none other then Vivaldi. Vivaldi smiled at her and disappeared. "One down," Artemis whispered to herself. "What did you say?" Her older sister, Melody asked. "Nothing Mel. I just think I'll wander the grounds for a bit. Love you." Artemis kissed Melody's cheek before leaving.

She saw them all, each person that was close to her. Vivaldi was her bossy but kind sister, while Peter was the annoying but caring grounds keeper that always hit on his fellow maids. Julius was her father; kind, strong, smart, and serious. Little Dee and Dumb were the local guards, a pair of tough but hyper teenager twins. Joker of course was the court jester, a family friend since long ago.

Nightmare and Grey were her father's brothers, and Mary the younger brother of her mother. Even in this life he couldn't play any instruments. Ace was her childhood friend and one of the castle's knights in training. In other words, a squire. Blood showed himself in the librarian she always spoke to and Elliot his friend who never left his side. Silly little Pierce was the boy always being chased by the palace cats and showing her the beauty in life.

The she saw him. The same guy who tried to always be there for her. He walked up to Artemis and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're not leaving me that easily." He whispered. All the castle inhabitants gathering around. "Boris?" she asked. He nodded, earning himself a kiss filled with an emotion that neither teenager knew anything about. And they welcomed this new Wonderland.


End file.
